Ask the gang
by Koorika
Summary: crossover. It's ask the gang! Including Yuyu Hakasho and Naruto questions. Will try to make this funny. Warning: No questions,no update. How can I update without questions.
1. Chapter 1

Mayalah: Hi! Here's MY Ask the Gang.

Inuyasha: (mumbling) Unfortunately. Maybe if I...

Mayalah: What's that? Three hour of Dora the Explorer, Telytubies, and Barney? Each.

Inuyasha: (scared, and anime tiny) Nothing!

Mayalah: that's what I thought.

Sango: Wow, How'd you do that?

Miroku: Yes, do tell. It's very hard to get a reaction like that out of him. Even for Kagome when she's in an incredibly bad mood.

Mayalah: (just gives an evil and secretive, but kind of silly grin then changes to shrugging with an innocent I don't know look.)

Myoga: lets just say he's been through worse lengths of the same punishment and that it's a bad idea to mess with her when she's in a bad mood. (Kuwabara and Yusuke nodding their heads in agreement to the second part, having never experienced the first part)

Mayalah: (slapping Myoga flatter than a pancake for doing his vampire bit) Who, me? Kagome, please do the honors.

Kagome: Sure. Mayalah doesn't own anything she borrows for her fan fiction.

_'sssssssssssssss'_ thought "sssssss"

**Ask the Gang #1**

This is for Inuyasha and Yuyu Hakasho and maybe Dragon Ball Z/GT. Depends.

Kiari: "Hi! Welcome to my ask the gang. I'm Kiari.

Shippo: "Where's Mayalah? You sound and smell like her, but you look different than she _usually_ disguises herself and your names different.

Kiari: "I _am_ Mayalah, just a different name and disguise.

Kurama: Just as I thought.

Kagome: pouts "I'll never know her real name or know what she really looks like.

Kiari: "That's most likely the truth, that it is.

Kenshin: "Why must you imitate the way I talk?"

Kiari: "Cause' I feel like it. I'll call if you're needed."

Kagome: "What are you talking about?"

Kiari: "He's part of security. Safety precaution."

Inuyasha: "Must you do this?"

Kiari: "Yup."

Inuyasha: "Darn it! At least you'll probably ruin Sesshomaru's reputation... but I'll probably still make fun of/ humiliate characters, though."

Kiari: "That reminds me. I will not make Sesshomaru gay, girly, or have him with a lisp. Though, as you know, it's probably impossible for me to not make a character at least a little ooc."

Inuyasha and other random people: pout "Awww."

Yusuke: "She might just be planning to torture Hiei like that instead."

Kiari: "Nope."

Sesshomaru: "Thank you. That was quite infuriating and annoying."

Shippo, Inuyasha, and Jin: exchange grins then run in circles like maniacs yelling "Sesshomaru apologized? Run! It's the apocalypse!" Sesshomaru uses whip of light on them paying particular attention to Inuyasha. (without killing them)

Shippo, Koenma and Jin: "What was that for?"

Sesshomaru: "For being annoying."

Kiari: "No problem, Fluffy." Gets death glared at by Sesshomaru because she called him Fluffy, but lets it go that time.

Keiko: "We're not even from the show Inuyasha, so why are we even here?"

Kurama: "Keiko has a point, why _are _we here?"

Kiari: "Because you're part of this. This is a cross over ask the gang. Oh, yes. Some, perhaps most characters, such as Koenma, Botan, Koga, Naraku the evil monkey boy, and Kikyo, and most likely will not be around for the next letter. Miroku, don't even try it. No perverted question either, or you'll get worse than a slap or a hit on the head with hiraikotsu. Sango, you're the one that gets to use these." puts prayer beads on Miroku.

Sango: (testingly) "Thanks. Hentai. (Thud) Well, that takes care of the pervert. Keep your hands to yourself, lecher." slaps Miroku, who just did his hentai bit.

Kikyo: "..."

Kiari: "Go away, Kikyo. You aren't _welcome_ here even when you've got a question, undead miko, and I'll attempt to kill you when your here otherwise, even then, perhaps... so you should start running if you value your 'life'... that goes for Naraku as well" Takes out two katanas and starts chasingsaid duoto prove her point.

Everyone else: anime sweat drops. "..."

Kiari: "Darn. She got away. Oh, well."

Inuyasha: "Leave Kikyo alone or I'll make you."

Kiari: "Never and I doubt you'd manage it, dog boy." Inuyasha then starts charging her.

Inuyasha: "Iron-"

Kiari: sighs and takes out something that's a cross between a remote and a cross between a cell phone and a walky talky. "We have a situation. Come here **_now_**." Then suddenly appears...

Kiari: "Thanks, Goku. Good thing you know instant transmission."

Goku: Holding Inuyasha back "No problem. But why didn't you stop him yourself? I know you can."

Kiari: "Your right. Three reasons: One, I didn't feel like it. In other words, I was lazy. Two, I causing an argument by asking Kagome to 'sit' him. And three, I'm saving a third way I can stop him for another ask the gang."

Goku: lets Inuyasha go. "Oh." leaves "Bye."

Inuyasha: "What do you mean 'third way'?"

Kiari: smirks secretively "You'll see. Well, that's all. If you want to send in questions, you have to review and write a letter to me that way... but mention it's questions if you do. Bye."

End of segment

Mayalah: Remember, no reviews, no update. Plus, I only **might** include Dragon Ball Z/GT for ask the gang questions.

Inuyasha: (tries to sneak-up attack Mayalah to make sure there won't be a next time)

Mayalah: (bonks Inuyasha on the head with a still-sheathed sword) You have to better than that if you want to attempt something like that. Baka hanyou.

Shippo: (nods head in agreement) When will he learn?

Sango: Never, probably.

Miroku:(nods in agreement)

Kurama: Are you alright, Mayalah?

Mayalah: Perfectly. As I said, he'll have to do better than that. But thanks for asking. Well, that's the end of that. Oh, yeah. I'll accept questions for me concerning stories I've written as well. Bye.

Everyone else there: Bye. (all leave)


	2. Ask the Gang Notice

Mayalah: Hi. I got a review question asking when I'm getting to the questions. The answer: when I get questions in. Until I do, I can't update.

Sesshomaru: One would assume that the answer to that is obvious.

Kurama: Indeed. However, sometimes people ask questions before they take time to think of the answer, or don't completely think it through.

Inuyasha: Even Shippo and Kuwabara knew that was obvious.

Mayalah: Yeah, well, people can be like that. Oh, yeah. While I'm here, incase you're too stubborn to review, you can also send questions to me by my e-mail address, Just wanted to clear that up. Sorry for disappointing you and/or wasting your time. Bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Mayalah: I'm baaaack.

Inuyasha: Don't you ever give up?

Mayalah: Let me see. I'm stubborn and it seems to annoy you. Nope. Now, if you please. I have a spell I can use instead if you don't want to. And I promise it will be embarrassing.

Inuyasha: Alright already! I'll do it. Mayalah doesn't own anything she borrows for her fanfiction. (Under breath) Thank goodness. (Mayalah hears this part and hits him on the head.

Mayalah: I do own my Coca Cola jingle I made up when I was around my little sister's age.

Kurama: You sure seem to have a tendency to like torturing and/or embarrassing characters, don't you, Mayalah.

Mayalah: When I'm in the mood, yes. Besides, I'm the author, I can write or make the characters do whatever I want. Plus, being an author has its perks. Now, on with the story!

"ssssss" talking 'sssss' thinking

**Ask the Gang # 2**

I finally got questions!

Inuyasha: "I was hoping you wouldn't update."

Kiari: "Update? Why would I not update? Besides when I don't have any question, I mean. Now, time for the first questions.

**Kiari, **

**If Sango thinks Miroku is such a hentai, then why does she like him? I would also like to know if Kagome really likes Koga in secret because she blushes everytime he talks to her!**

**Thanks,**

**Gretchen**

Sango: blushing "Like him! I don't like him! How could anyone like that pervert? Hentai!" thud

Miroku: getting up from the ground "Come now, Sango. You know you've got to love me. And I'm no pervert." perverted grin. Gets hit on the head with Hiraikotsu

Kiari: someone walks in. "Riiiigght. And Sesshomaru's a girl and Hiei always smiles as well as wears pink."

Koga: who broke in or something "Of course she likes me!"

Inuyasha: growls and starts fighting with Koga "Why would she like a wimpy wolf like you?"

Kagome: sighs "Don't I get a say in this?"

Kiari: "Of course. They just won't listen, that's all. And Gretchen, if I got attention like that, I'd probably blush too."

Shippo: "Will they ever learn?"

Sesshomaru: "I doubt it. After all, they're bakas."

Kiari: kicks Koga out "You're probably right, Sesshomaru. However, with both couples it's obvious. Just like a certain other two people I could mention." looks at Yusuke and Keiko 'who should I sing about? Oh, I know!' starts singing/chanting "Yusuke and Keiko si-" but then is stopped by managing to be knocked out by Yusuke. Yusuke and Keiko are both blushing, actually both getting her meaning.

Kurama: "Kiari? Are you okay? Looks like this is it for now."

**End of Segment**

Mayalah: Well, that's it for now.

Bulma: That was short.

Mayalah: Well, what do you expect? She's the only one who sent questions. Until more than one people send in questions, that's all. And updating with one set of questions was a one-time deal.

Kenshin: I'm surprised you decided to update with only one set of questions at all, that I am.

Mayalah: (shrugs) Yeah, well, I'm not that mean. Bye!


	4. Remindernotice

Mayalah: Hi there! Here's yet another author's note/reminder for you readers: without you sending me questions through either a review or by e-mailing me at I can't update Ask the Gang.

Goku: Wouldn't you figure that they would get the message after the last time you left them a note?

Kurama: Indeed. Obviously, however, they've managed to fail to process this obvious notion.

Miroku: (hand creeping towards Sango's butt) Perhaps you should just save this incase this happens yet again.

Sango: Hentai! (wacks Miroku on the head with her hiraikotsu) Keep your hands to yourself, pervert.

Shippo: Will he ever learn?

Mayalah: It doesn't seem like it, does it? I know that he might someday, to everyone's surprise, learn his lesson, but I highly doubt it. However, he's right. I might as well keep this saved so that I can repeatedly use it if the need arises. Remember, I can't update without questions, and I don't have any. Ttfn, ta ta for now.

His Minx: Isn't that Tigger's line from Winnie the Pooh?

Mayalah: Yeah, your point is?

His Minx: It's a child's show. And you're how old?

Mayalah: Yeah, I know that. However, that doesn't stop me. You know how I am. At least, I'd figure that you would by now.

His Minx: (shakes head) I give up. Bye!

Everyone else: including Mayalah Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

Mayalah: Hi there!

Yusuke: (grumbling) Did she have to get e-mails with question! Shimatta!

His Minx: Shut up! Personally, I'm glad that she finally got not only reviews, but questions as well. (sighs)

Mayalah: That reminds me. Please check out His Minx's story. And I don't own anything I borrow.

**Ask the Gang # 3**

It was quiet. A little too quiet. When everyone arrived it was to a peculiar sight. Kiari was reading a book, chuckling every once in a while. But she wasn't alone. Miroku was there too. But here's the funny part. He had a barrier around him so that he couldn't move. Either he almost tried something or Kiari didn't trust him. When he was free, Miroku claimed it was completely the latter, but quite a few didn't trust him. Especially Sango, who did her version of sit.

Kiari: Here's the first questions.

Why is Miroku really a pervert… cuz we all know it really has nothing to do with his cursed hand. And why doesn't someone just KILL Kikyo (the ugly evil dead clay bitch) already! Nancey

Kiari: (smirking) This is gonna be good.

Miroku: (faking innocence) "I'm hurt! I'm nothing but an innocent monk. If anything it's inherited from my father."

Shizuru: (rolling eyes) "Yeah, right. And Kuwabara always beats Yusuke."

Kuwabara: "Hey! I'll beat him one of these days.! Believe it!"

Kiari: (anime style sweat drop) 'Someone must be taking lessons from Naruto. Or vise versa."

Naruto and Kuwabara: "Hey!"

Inuyasha: "Hey! Why does everyone keep getting on Kikyo's back?"

Kiari: "Actually, with a lot of fan fiction stories, I agree completely."

Inuyasha: That's it! Iron Reaver-

Kiari: Inubaka! Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit! (crash!)

Kagome: How'd you do that? I thought only I could.

Kiari: Simple. I'm the author. What I say goes and I can do what I want. Next questions!

**Kiari,**

**Great chapter, but they didn't answer my questions. I shouldn't be surprised! They never own up to anything! Why did you kick out poor Koga? Do you think Sesshomaru likes Kagome too?**

**Thanks!**

**Gretchen**

Kiari: Your comments certainly tend to be true. As for Koga, he can get annoying sometimes, and Inuyasha would've tried to start a fight with him. If that did happen, it might be entertaining. However, I felt that it would be better than making them both fix it and/or paying for it to be fixed.

Sesshomaru: "Fool. How could you even begin to think of such a disgusting thing?"

Kagome: "Hey! I resent that! I'm not that bad, am I?"

Inuyasha: "Sometimes, yes. But how can anyone even kind of like that teme! Besides the weird baka toad thing, I mean."

Kiari: "Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Kagome and Sesshomaru aren't that bad! Gretchen, it's a possibility. It's a good pairing, anyway. Sesshomaru, the authors tend to turn her into yokai. "

Jaken: "Insolent fools! As if the great Lord Sesshomaru would ever like any woman, youkai or not!

Kiari: takes out sword and slices Jaken into a trillion tiny pieces then burns them into ashes with his own staff

Kilani: shakes head. "So sadistic."

Kiari: "Hey! I can't help it if Jaken's baka, annoying, and fun to torture or kill. Besides, that's far from the full plots I come up with Imouto."

Most everyone else there: anime sweat drops

Kiari: "That's good. Next!"

**I got a question! Will Sesshomaru & Inuyasha ever get along? Will Shippo ever grow up? Will anyone EVER write a sensible fanfic! _(from: Krazy Kistune13)_**

Kiari: "Inubaka's the only one who needs to grow up. He pretty much _provokes_ Fluffy into attacking. Sesshy only defends himself against Inuyasha's attacks and could've both beat or killed Inuyasha many times in the past. Though the answer is: probably not."

Inuyasha: "Hey! I am grown up and I could beat that teme any day."

Sesshomaru: snorts "Yes, and Jaken's both really strong and a useful and reliable servant."

Kagome: "You have to admit Kiari has a point, Inuyasha."

Shippo: "Hey! I can't help it if being both a kitsune and a yokai makes me age slowly."

Kiari: "Need I remind you readers that it's a cartoon and cartoons never have characters get any older? Plus, not all fanfics are crazy and confusing. There are ones that make sense already. Time to wrap this up. Last question!" This should be really good! grins in anticipation

Hiei: hears thought and sees grin then stares at her both strangely and inquisitively

Everyone else: only see grin and look at Kiari confused and inquisitively

**I got a question! How do Kurama/Kagome and Sango/Hiei feel about being paired up in so many crossover fics? _ (from: Silver Crescent Miko)_**

Inuyasha and Hiei: stare at question in surprise and outrage

Kiari: grin widens

Sango: stares at question in surprise, confusion, and slight anger, has a blush so slight that no one but Kiari notices

Kagome and Kurama: blush slightly

Kagome: "Paired up with him?

Kiari: smirks "Yup. Any crossover and pairing possible you'll find. There are even guy/guy and girl/girl pairings. So you know what that means."

Every fictional character present: get **_EXTREMELY_** weird looks; some are pointed towards Kiari or her general direction

Kiari: looks away and whistles

Everyone: looks include disgust

Kiari: "Yup, that includes characters that disgust you, you'd kill without a second thought if any, you hate, and bad guys/ good guy pairings. As well as surprising cases bad guys turning into good guys. (grins again) Including one of my favorites, Bankotsu/Kagome. Though, my overall favorite pairing will always be Kagome/Kurama."

Every fictional character present: looks slightly change and all are pointed toward Kiari.

Most present: She's weird.

Kiari: wishes to avoid bloodshed "That's all for today. Hope you readers liked this." Though they probably won't

**End Segment**

His Minx: (shakes head) You certainly some taste.

Mayalah: (grins sheepishly) You could've gone right ahead and said weird.

His Minx: What are you constantly told about that?

Mayalah: I know, I know. Bye!

Everyone: Bye.


	6. The End

Kagome and the gang get to the Studio for the newest session of Ask the Gang. They see a note on the door. It read:

**I'm sorry, but do to a lack of questions I not only can't update but am forced to think that no one cares about this. Therefore, Ask the Gang, which would've had Shugo Chara, Naruto, and Final Fantasy VII added, is cancelled. I apologize to anyone who looked forward to this.**

_**Koorika, formally Mayalah**_

Kagome: Too bad.

Zack Fair: Yeah. It looked fun. Plus, that's kind of not fair.

Kagome: Yeah, that was kind of fun. Ah, well. What can you do?

Everyone: Leaves, chattering.


	7. Chapter 7

Cloud: Anyone who actually reads her stories, I've been told to tell you that she changed my name from Mayalah to Koorika.

Inuyasha: Why'd she do that?

Zack: She must have felt like it. She does like combining Japanese words to make up names.

Cloud: What's Koorika mean?

Tseng: Ice fire.

Zack: That sounds cool. Come on Cloud, Angeal said he'd treat us to pizza. Want to come Tseng?

Cloud: Okay.

Tseng: All right. (All 3 leave)

Inuyasha: Hey! Why am I all alone?! (looks for Kagome for ramen


End file.
